


I Have Breast

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writtin in 2006 as part of SESA .  JC wakes up as a women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Breast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda/gifts).



JC woke up with a start. For some odd reason, which he didn’t even know, he woke up from a sound sleep. He looked to his left and saw his boyfriend still soundly snoring away. He shook his head not knowing how someone can make such a loud noise when he slept. After a moment of watching him sleep JC felt the need to use the bathroom arising. Figuring he was gonna be up for a little bit why not.

He didn’t even turn on the overhead light but just one of the lights by the mirror. Not really paying attention to things he lifted the toilet lid and seat to use then proceed to go when he noticed that he didn’t have the right equipment to be standing up to go. Deciding to take a look he pulled down his pajama pants and boxers all at once and noticed that he was seriously missing a vital part of his manhood. ‘Well maybe I don’t have breasts.’ He thought as he pulled up his shirt and sure enough he had a nice set of perky B cup breasts. Being one of the more rational people in Nsync he decided that maybe he should just go back to sleep and when he woke up again he won’t be a girl but a boy again and it all would have been a dream.

At around ten am JC woke up again to the sounds of his boyfriend, Backstreet Boy AJ McLean, practically screaming his head off and backing away quite quickly only to fall off the other side of the bed. JC stifled his laugh at the indignant look AJ was sporting at the moment.

“What the fuck happened to you?” AJ burst out as he rubbed his sore butt.

“What are you talking about?” JC replied.

“You are a woman Jaycee, you have boobies.” AJ gestured to his chest to show breasts.

“It wasn’t a dream.” JC mumbled as he got up and ran to the bathroom to check. A short while later he let out a very womanly sounding scream. “I have breasts.” He sounded exasperated. When he returned to the bedroom AJ or Alex as he called him was not to be found. Figuring that he might be outside for a smoke JC got dressed in a pair of comfortable shorts a tank top. The only problem was that since it was a man’s tank top his new chest didn’t quite look right.

Sure enough Alex was outside on his fourth cigarette of the morning. Normally only having one to get the day started, but today was just going to be a four or more cigarette kinda day. 

“He has breasts,” he muttered to himself, “and other female parts possibly.” Alex started to pace the length of the back patio as he started in on his fifth cigarette. “I love him with all my heart and will not leave him but he has boobs. I gotta call Kev or somebody to help deal with this. If I don’t I could start to drink again and that is bad bad bad.”

Alex came into the house not noticing JC in a very tight shirt showing his ample cleavage. He reached for the phone and started dialing. After about the third ring a voice picked up.

“This better be good, I was enjoying some quality time with Chris.” Kevin barked and then giggled when Chris hit one of his spots.

“Um, Kev TMI man.” AJ greeted back

“Oh, sorry Aje, hold on a sec.” Kevin put his hand of the mouth piece of the phone, 

“Chris you gotta stop. It’s AJ on the phone and well this could be a long call.” Kevin gave Chris a quick kiss on the lips before Chris left the room. “Sorry Aje, what’s the call for?”

“Well, what would you do if say you woke up one morning and all of a sudden Kirkpatrick had breasts and other female parts?”

“Well, probably make sure its Chris first and not some female fan claiming to be Chris.” 

AJ rolled his eyes knowing Kevin would go for the rational part first. “Once it was Chris I might then freak out. Why you asking? Did JC all of a sudden go girl on ya?”

“Well….yes he did.” AJ responded, “I just don’t know what to do. I don’t want to do anything that would end up with me being broken hearted or him and me being the cause of that.” AJ blurted out. Ever since he stopped the drugs and booze he was more open and honest about his insecurities and emotions.

“Ok, let Chris and I get dressed. We’ll call the rest of the Boys and Nsyncers while you and JC just relax together. Get to know the female version.” With that Kevin hung up.

*Three hours later*

All the rest of the Backstreet Boys and Nsync were now assembled at the Letter boys’ house as they called it.

“Well, it’s about damn time he turned into a girl.” Joey muttered. He clearly remembered when he did and being the first of both groups was not fun. He was just lucky that Howie understood that it would only be temporary.

“The only thing bad out the situation is JC’s upcoming solo club tour.” Justin informed. He leaned back against Nick’s solid warmth.

“Hmmm, hadn’t thought of that when it happened.” JC said simply.

“Ok, I’ll call Johnny and see what we can do about his tour and what not.” Chris said. With that Chris was off and on the phone. He returned a few moments later. “Well Johnny says that he will take care of making the arrangements to postpone you tour meanwhile we have to wait for Sonya to come over so we can sell a ‘plausible’ explanation to the fans.”

The nine boys and one girl-boy chatted for a couple of more hours over a nice well home cooked brunch until Sonya showed up. She was tall elegant looking women with the mouth of a sailor on shore leave after two months out to sea. She was the best publicist both groups ever had.

“Ok, here’s the deal. JC you will still be a part of Nsync. You guys, and I use that term loosely, will be what you always said you were a Vocal Harmony Group.” She waited a moment to see what the reactions will be and when all the members of said group agreed he continued on, “Now, JC we must shop.”

With that said Sonya left with JC in tow while the other nine men watched on. Alex was having the most difficult time with the changed. Even though he still loved JC with all his heart he wasn’t sure if it could work considering his track record with women before JC.

*Shopping*

After having acquired all the things women need and want; Sonya dragged a tired looking JC into Victoria’s Secret to acquire the essential undergarments as well as a few sexy pajamas and teddies.

The sales lady measure JC to see what size bra and cup size he is. After finding out he is a 34B he went with Sonya to gather the bras. Once they purchased the bras and panties, Sonya made JC change in the ladies room of the mall. 

Jaycee took out one of the bras they bought and tried to figure out how to put it on. He never paid much attention to how women would put the thing on; only thing he needed to know was how to take it off. After a few tries he figured it out and emerged a few minutes later.

*Home*

All the guys were pacing and worrying about JC in there own way. Kevin and Chris were wearing strange patterns in the carpet while Alex sat quiet and rubbing holes into a shirt that already is filled with them.

Just as the guys were getting ready to shoot Kevin, Chris or both Sonya returned with the new JC. All the guys’ jaws dropped when he/she walked into the room.

“Baby?” Alex questioned. JC nodded his/her head as he/she was swept off his/her feet quite literally by Alex.

“Alex, you can put me down now.” JC said as his face was being peppered with kisses.

*3 months later*

“Aleeeeexxxx...” Jaycee whined. He was suffering from PMS. Sonya had gotten him some tampons to help him out. “Alex?”

“I’m coming babe…” Alex replied as he brought in a glass of water and some aspirin for the cramps. “Yeah, I know mom.” AJ replied to the person on the phone. “I understand that it’s hard for women who suffer from PMS but does he have to whine like a baby.” He nodded his head in response.

“Alex, are you even listening to me?” Denise chuckled.

“Oh, sorry mom, I must have been daydreaming of when I will get my JC back.” Alex sighed as he said his good byes to his mom. “Oh, baby…” He sighed again as he started to rub JC’s back to help relieve the pain of cramps.

*The change back*

That night he again felt the need to use the bathroom. Getting up he again noticed how much AJ snored but just chuckled to himself and turned on the light by the mirror not taking notice of anything new.

Lifting the lid to use the toilet he noticed that he had the equipment to stand-up like most men. “Woohoo!!!!” he yelled waking up a slumbering AJ.

“Wha…..” he got out as he ran to the bathroom. JC had taken to wearing some shorts and an old t-shirt of AJ’s to bed. “What’s wrong?” AJ didn’t know if he could take another night of cramps and bloating.

“I’m a man again.” JC said simply as Alex claimed his mouth in a hot passionate kiss.


End file.
